Apariencias
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [AU: Omegaverse] [[Capitulo 3: La verdad de los sextillizos]] El mismo día al nacer, el mismo rostro, el mismo género y sub-sexo... {Hecho por: Gotti Calavera}
1. Chapter 1

Holiguiiss mi gente…

Este fanfic es parte de mi taller (aunque no lo crean si hay taller de eso en la Uni .-.) y me atrevía hacer un omegaverse porque soy algo fan del Au, pero no me atrevía a escribir de esté por miedo a fracasar y es un tema con la que no estoy muy familiarizada. Pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me dijeron que el producto final era publicarlo…

 **Advertencia:**

 **-Posible manejo del Ooc**

 **-Lemon en un futuro**

 **-Relaciones entre hermanos (incesto)**

 _Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _ **Descubierto**_

* * *

En este mundo todo se divide en tres especies de humanos; los alfas, los betas y los omegas.

Se dice que ya se determina desde el nacimiento, pero los análisis verdaderos son hasta finales de secundaria donde se descubre la verdadera naturaleza de las personas. No es una gran sorpresa que la mayoría queden en betas ya que es lo que abunda.

Pero siempre será bien visto un alfa, por ser superior.

Y se tratara al omega como es, por ser inferior.

.

.

.

Arrugo el papel, lo piso y marcho con furia en sus pies ¿Debían de bromear? ¿Dónde están las putas cámaras escondidas? Ahora ya no podía ocultar lo que era y más cuando su organismo estaba en su contra soltando ese aroma.

Su tierna apariencia se arruina por esto, ya no podía juntarse con las féminas betas u omegas sin recibir una propuesta con otras intenciones; era un asunto jodido por donde lo vieran. Todos los beneficios de ser alfa parecían ser pocos con las desventajas; tener que controlar su celo, la incomodidad de ir al sanitario, entre otras más.

Para ella es espantoso ver a un alfa aprovechándose de un omega por su celo y que este terminé siendo su pareja de vida por la absurda marca; los omegas reaccionaban por instinto y era en contra de su voluntad.

Incluso hay alfas que se juntan en busca de un omega entrando en celo, y no importa si está acompañado de su alfa o no, al final conseguirán lo que quieren de todas formas.

Dejando lo negativo, era bueno el gran respecto que tenían, pero hay que admitirlo, eso era temor. Ella deseaba tener admiración por ser una chica frágil y tierna, no una tosca y ruda alfa; no desea juntarse con los alfas de la escuela, ya que en la mayoría eran hombres y las mujeres habían adoptado su segundo género imitando a los varones.

Debía de comportarse como ellos.

Ella era un alfa.

Totoko Yowai es un alfa.

Y eso le parecía desagradable.

Desea despertar de esa pesadilla se ser de la subcategoría superior, los odia; porque ellos le quitaron algo valioso para ella.

Y aun con el pasar de los años, con sus intentos de ser _Idol_ para gritar que no lo era, nadie la escucha porque ve a una alfa con tendencias de ternura en sus canciones no es relevante…

" _Debería de comportarse como debe de ser"_

Suspiro rendida después de quitarse la cabeza de pescado, los comentarios no paraban desde que decidió hacer esto romper con los estereotipos por odiar ser lo que es.

¿Cuánto más seguiría soñando con ver una B en su documento oficial? ¡Una beta! Soltó una sonrisa algo boba al recordar cuando los hermanos Matsus fueron a la presentación; ellos eran los únicos seguían viendo a la niña que les ayudaba en los deberes y sentían amor por ella.

Aunque por el pasar el tiempo eso se volvió en cariño.

Eran betas los seis.

Les tenía una enorme envidia, eran del montón, no debían de preocuparse por los celos o de marcar a alguien; cada uno se preocupaban de sus propios asuntos, Todomatsu de estar al pendiente de las redes, Jyushimatsu del béisbol, Ichimatsu de sus gatos, Choromatsu de sus mangas, Karamatsu de tratar ser _cool_ …

Pero de todos, envidiaba a Osomatsu… y al que más ama.

Lo amaba desde la secundaria.

Su confesión se había ido al caño cuando dieron los resultados, aunque pensó que también lo catalogarían como alfa ―aunque lo detesta de admitir―, era masculino y de puño pesado, no parecía doblegarse con facilidad y manipulador en muchos sentidos; a pesar que le quito su papel de prima ballerina, esos eran otros detalles. Pero lo catalogaron beta como sus demás hermanos.

Los sentimientos crecieron cuando él siguió tratándola de la misma forma, hasta quería enamorarla con su simpleza; pero siendo sinceros esos temas eran tabú en todos los sentidos ¿Él podía satisfacer sus necesidades? ¿Se repetiría la historia? ¿Sería perdonada con tanta facilidad? Se encerró en su propia burbuja y dejo a un lado sus sentimientos, remplazo el amor por envidia, y lo camufla en enojo cuando Oso le coquetea.

Salió de su trabajo, el cielo ya se teñía en completa oscuridad, camino sin un rumbo fijo hasta llegar al parque encontrándose con un familiar puesto de Oden.

―Hola, Chibita―se sentó en esa banca a un lado de ellos.

―Totoko-chan ¡Estuviste fantástica!―exclamó Choromatsu

― ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Fue una gran presentación!―secundó Jyushimatsu.

―Hay que celebrar por eso…

―Osomatsu, no te me repegues ¡Maldito nini virgen!

―Vamos, una cerveza…

Se encogió de hombros y tomo el tarro de cerveza, la banca no estaba tan apretada ya que faltaban otros tres, los tarros iban y venían. A penas iba por la tercera cuando el de rojo se apartó del puesto.

― ¿Sucede algo?

―No, solo que ellos ya están borrachos y se hace tarde…

― ¡No te vayas sin pagar!―vocifero Chibita.

―Ellos van a pagar, yo me voy―señalo con diversión a Jyushi utilizando la cabeza del tercero como tabla para edificar una torre de palillos.

―Yo también…―comento la alfa y se levantó.

Oso tragó en grueso, pero siguió actuando de forma despreocupada o con interés de ser acompañado de Totoko, por lo visto, se esforzaba por seguir así.

Caminaron juntos; y poco a poco la voluntad del primero comenzó a doblegarse, a veces aceleraba el paso y otras volvía a un ritmo constante, no estaban tan borrachos y la mujer podía notar como el mayor intentaba dar un tema donde solo ella respondiera con monosílabos y él hablara de más.

Él se alejó más de la cuenta y se apoyó en un poste de luz con la respiración entrecortada. Ella quería ir en su auxilio, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos cuando olió algo familiar en el ambiente; ese olor lo conocía desde hace tiempo, a veces estaba en la calle y otras en esos lugares donde los alfas necesitan satisfacer sus deseos más bajos.

Miró con temor al rojo, antes de que su mano tocara la cabellera ajena, Osomatsu le agarro de los hombros y la beso; no supo por qué correspondía, no entendía la sumisión por parte de él, al separarse alzó la mirada ya que él le ganaba en centímetros. Su cara estaba roja y jadeaba con demasía.

―Totoko…―su voz se había suavizado―Más, por favor, alfa ¡Más!

El hombre, la abrazo a la espera de ser atacado, en cambio ella se congeló por lo sucedido.

― ¿Un o-omega?

[...]

Corría entre las calles cargando a Osomatsu en su espalda, de sus piernas comenzaba a chorrear algo líquido. Tuvo la intención de abandonarlo en el parque, pero era un omega entrando en celo y cualquier alfa aprovecharía su estado con tal de divertirse ―algo más que sumar a la lista de _"¿Por qué es malo ser alfa?"_ ―; pero ella era la menos indicada para cargar con la tarea de llevarlo a casa.

Pensó en volver con Chibita y los demás, pero para mala suerte, el puesto ya no estaba, así que a fuerza debía de llevarlo a su casa cuando sus padres ahora mismo se encontraban de viaje, era la más cercana y si iba con los Matsus, lo más probable es que podría ser emboscada durante el viaje por el olor que desprendía el omega.

Debía de pensar en la seguridad de él, suspiro de alivio al doblar la esquina y ver la pescadería, abrió la puerta y lo llevo a su cuarto asegurándose que el olor a omega no se escapará de la casa. Cuando lo dejó, fue directo al baño, tenía una enorme suerte (no tanto por encontrarse en esa situación) que sus pastillas para calmar el celo también fueran para el uso de omegas, aunque en mayor cantidad.

Al volver se le hincho una vena de la frustración, toda su guardarropa estaba hecha bola, se dirigió con pasos firmes y levanto una capa.

― ¡Sal de ahí!

―No

― ¡Osomatsu, vas a ensuciar mi ropa!

―No quiero

― ¡Hazlo de una buena vez y tomate las pastillas!

Osomatsu volvió a negar con fuerza, acomodo de nuevo la ropa y se hizo bolita en ella, comenzó a jadear de forma errática; cualquier alfa caería rendido, era claro que estaba en celo, pero la mujer debía de ser fuerte, no debía aprovecharse de él. Apretó sus puños y decidió usar una forma más delicada, se acomodó en un extremo de la cama para luego levantar una esquina del «nido».

―Osomatsu-kun, por favor tomate esto.

―No quiero―el olor a feromonas comenzó a invadir la habitación.

― ¿Por qué no?

El mayor asomo su rostro― ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?― ¡Maldición! Esos ojitos marrones suplicaban por querer ser sometido.

―Osomatsu-kun, ven aquí…

Palmeo sus piernas y plancho su falda con las manos para mayor comodidad, el mayor gateo hasta acomodarse en su regazo, aún tenía ropa de la fémina encima y se abriga con ella inundándose con el olor de Totoko, incluso la abraza para tener más esencia de ella. Es correspondido, ambos se miran a los ojos y parece ceder a sus bajos instintos.

Cierran los ojos en sincronía por la cercanía, se besan de forma lenta y suave, algo superficial hasta convertirse en uno más apasionado; sienten cosquillas por el contacto, el omega se marea por las sensaciones que le provocaba la alfa. Totoko se aleja de la boca ajena y llena de besos el cuello del mayor; Oso se eriza cuando siente la lengua pasar sobre su clavícula, se siente más ansioso por ser marcado.

―Se paciente…―la voz de mujer era picara y seductora.

―B-Bien―jadeo obediente.

―Ahora, quiero que abras la boca, tengo algo para ti.

Totoko mostro dos dedos en señal de querer lubricarlo, él no se negó y comenzó a chuparlos. Todo parecía una especie de sueño, al fin lo haría con ella, su entrada se lubricaba de solo pensarlo, pero sus fantasías lujuriosas se fueron al caño cuando ella metió el puño de golpe y un sabor amargo apareció en su lengua, en un movimiento rápido saco la mano y apareció una botella de quien-sabe-donde.

―Trágate las putas pastillas, Osomatsu-kun―braveo la chica mientras lo obligaba a beber.

Al escuchar el tragar del rojo, dejo la botella y suspiro aliviada.

―Eres mala…

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, él seguía con la cara roja y sudorosa en busca de calor ¿Por qué se veía muy apetecible? Para su mala suerte las pastillas tenían un efecto de retraso en el organismo.

Tenía muchas preguntas respecto a lo que sucede ¿Osomatsu en serio es omega? ¿Era el único de su familia? ¿Ellos lo sabían? ¿Siempre fue o es el resultado de uno de los experimentos de Dekapan? Acaricio su cabeza y de forma discreta toco su nuca, no sintió alguna marca por lo que eso la alivio mucho.

Ambos parecían caer por el sueño, aunque era culpa del efecto del medicamento Oso cayó dormido, a pesar que dijo muchas cosas para provocarla y estaba enojado por la negación de ella. La alfa aprovecho el momento para quitarlo de su regazo con mucho cuidado para escapar con urgencia al baño ya que había sentido mucha incomodidad entre sus piernas. Como lo sospechaba, su pene había salido por el olor de las feromonas y tenía que descargarse si es que estaría al cuidado del mayor. Tenía por entendido que esa medicina era de efecto corto y un celo no se puede controlar así, tenía… ya saben, hacerlo o fingir por lo menos, algo que lo consolaran.

Al salir del sanitario miro el reloj del pasillo, muy pronto serían las dos de la madrugada, iba a entrar, pero sus instintos querían lucir su lado dominante; tenía suerte de tener puesto su suéter con cuello de tortuga, solo lo tuvo que desdoblar para cubrir parte de su cara y por lo menos poder dormir unas cuantas horas antes que volviera a ponerse inquieto.

― _Después que pase, tendremos que hablar…_

Se recostó en el sofá y durmió.

.

.

.

En la secundaria todo cambio, pudo ver muchos omegas querer ceder a sus bajos deseos aun cuando no querían, esas caras nunca los podrá olvidar; o mejor dicho, una cara en específico.

La culpa la recorre de forma… ¿caliente? Jadea y gruñe entre sueños, siente húmedos los labios y unas manos la manosean. No es ningún recuerdo, pero se siente placenteramente bien, se deja llevar por todas esas sensaciones mientras su nariz siente cosquillas por un aroma encantador.

Es sencillo, podría ser muy común entre tantos, pero eso es lo que le hacía especial de entre todos los demás.

Poco a poco abre los ojos y reacciona con esfuerzo al ver a Osomatsu subirle la falda, pero es tarde cuando tiene el miembro en su boca y comienza a marcar un ritmo conforme se penetra con sus propios dedos. Tal vez no podría provocarla con palabras o intento de galantería, ¿A quién engañaba? Si lo hacía, pero estar en esa situación con el aroma del mayor desprendiéndose por todo el lugar, su cara sonrojada con necesidad de un alfa y los sonidos que emitía eran demasiado para ella.

La mujer al fin decidió mandar al diablo su moral, usa sus dedos para consolar a su necesitado amigo ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? La estreches de él era grandiosa, no necesitaba de tanta lubricación y miles de pensamientos se nublan ante el ritmo que marca la boca del rojo; solo domina el instinto primitivo de satisfacer el placer que le rodea. Pero su lado racional grito más fuerte.

Reacciono antes que Osomatsu se siente en el miembro, de nuevo lo obliga a tomar las pastillas, no le importa si él está al borde de las lágrimas por ser rechazado. Ya mejor controlada quiso hablar con él, ya que no se podría quedar aquí durante el celo.

―Osomatsu…

―Vete.

―Es mi cuarto.

―No me importa.

―Escucha…

― ¿Por qué me rechazas?―no comprendía porque esa cara ahora si le afectaba.

―Estás en celo, no sabes lo que haces.

―Si sé, quiero pasarlo con Totoko ¡Tú eres la única persona a la que me dejaría marcar!

No entendió por qué le regalo un beso en la frente y le sonrió "A su tiempo…" esto reconforto no solo al omega, la alfa se sentía satisfecha con su respuesta, ambos sentían el corazón palpitar a mil por hora y ambiente parecía más rosa, como un shojo; pero sin llegar hacerlo. Dejando el panorama romántico, miró el reloj, eran las tres y media, tenía que buscar ayuda de alguien que supiera acerca de los celos sin necesidad de un alfa de por medio.

―Osomatsu…

― ¿Mmh?

― ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar a pasar el celo?

―Fóllame.

―Ya te dije que no lo haré y lo sabes…

―Bien, creo que serán mis juguetes y yo, aunque puedes cooperar.

― ¡Maldito nini virgen!

― ¿Eh~? ¿Aún me consideras virgen?―Totoko apretó los dientes.

― ¿Tu familia sabe que eres omega?―asintió el mayor―Voy a llamarlos ¿Quién es el encargado de cuidarte en estas condiciones?

―Karamatsu…

Ella asintió y fue a la sala para llamar a la casa Matsuno, pero después dudo antes de marcar el último número; si ponía en juego a la lógica, tal vez Kara no era beta después de todo. Si es así le surgirían más dudas y algo más referente al mayor, cruzo los dedos esperando que alguien contestara, se escuchó el _beep_ de que agarraron el auricular del teléfono para su alivio. Cuando la voz cansada de Ichi respondió la llama, confesó todo con prisa, solo más importante para la comprensión del cuarto hijo. Hubo un silencio mientras el joven procesaba lo ocurrido.

" _En media hora Kusomatsu y yo estaremos en tu casa…"_

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Celo**_

* * *

Marcó un ritmo a su tacón ante la desesperación afuera de su casa en medio de la madrugada, miro por enésima vez la pescadería y buscó recelosa de alguna fuga donde el aroma de Osomatsu pudiera escapar; al verificar (nuevamente) que no hay ninguna, pone de nuevo su vista en la calle esperando a ese par de idiotas.

Suspiró al ver dos figuras acercándose con paso veloz, o por lo menos una de ellas que apenas si pudo exclamar un " _Good night, darling!_ " para saludar y entrar a la casa como si dependiera su vida de ello. Totoko parpadeó sorprendida ante eso.

Aun así, espero pacientemente al cuarto hijo, no dijeron palabras y ambos se adentraron a la vivienda, ¿Qué se podía decir ante esta situación? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para usarlas? No las sabía ninguno de los dos.

Ya iban a dejar los zapatos en la entrada hasta que el estruendo que se escuchó del cuarto los hizo moverse más rápido. En la habitación, se podía ver una escena donde Karamatsu jalaba de los pies a Osomatsu, y esté se aferra con dientes a la cama, literalmente hablando.

― ¡ _Aniki_! Vamos a un hotel, te traje tus juguetes…

― ¡No quiero!

― ¡Traje tus consoladores!

― ¡Yo quiero a Totoko!―braveó en berrinche.

El segundo hermano perdió el equilibrio y cayó en bruces, el primero aprovecho el momento para volver a su _nido_ hasta enterrarse entre las sabanas de la cama. El azul bufó de mala gana, y decidido sacaría al mayor del cuarto de la alfa. Los restantes observaban la escena; la mujer quiso intervenir cuando vio la manera brusca del doloroso de tratar al omega en celo.

―No lo hagas…―exclamó con calma Ichimatsu.

Su expresión neutra e indiferente no le calma del todo, es decir, la mayoría del tiempo está con esa expresión, al querer desobedecer la petición del morado ve como Osomatsu se defiende respondiendo con la misma moneda; le había dado a Kara un buen golpe. Y parecían seguir así por un buen rato, ninguno parecía ceder a su objetivo; uno con la intención de quedarse y el otro con llevarlo a un lugar lejos, no fue hasta que Oso consiguió lastimarlo de verdad, Kara tenía una herida donde la sangre brotaba.

No supo cómo Ichi llegó al auxilio del segundo y lo agarró por cuello de la sudadera al mayor, tampoco sabía porqué ella le dio un golpe en el estómago a Ichi a cambio. La mirada de los nuevos oponentes se cruzó con furia, se podía notar los instintos de un alfa al querer proteger, esto se notó tanto en las acciones del morado como las de ella.

― ¿Qué crees que haces, Totoko?

―Debería de preguntarte lo mismo.

―Tú nos pediste que lo sacáramos de tu habitación.

―Lo sé, pero ustedes saben de lo pienso de las agresiones hacia un omega―gruño de frustración.

El silencio se plasmó, el dúo trago en grueso ante las palabras, el omega miró atento a la alfa y ella seguía firme ante sus principios. No tocarían _"ese"_ tema, nadie quiere tocarlo, porque saben como le afecta a esa mujer.

― ¡Karamatsu!―llamó con fuerte voz al doloroso.

― ¡S-Sí!―titubeó ante el tono de voz.

―Quiero que dialogues con el idiota de tu hermano y lleguen a un acuerdo…

― ¡Ni hablar!

― ¡Osomatsu!―dirigió su mirada al de rojo―Haz el esfuerzo…―ordenó y aparto su mirar de la cara jadeante del mayor.

Su vista se enfocó en el piso, se sorprendió de ver el frasco de pastillas para calmar el celo vacía, suspiro resignada y se frotó la frente.

―Mientras lo hacen, iré por más pastillas. Acompáñame, Ichimatsu.

― ¿Por qué tiene que ir…?

―Quédense aquí y lleguen a un acuerdo.

Las palabras de obediencia de Yowai solo provoco que el olor de la habitación creciera.

Durante el camino de la farmacia más cercana hubo silencio, la mujer se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos ante el comportamiento de esos tres; las preguntas comenzaban a llenarse en su cabeza, y estas carecían de tener respuestas lógicas, pero… ¡Estaba hablando de la familia Matsuno! Nada era normal en ellos.

En cambio, por parte del cuarto se mantenía callado, no es una persona de lo más conversadora, pero sin duda tenía una molestia, el ceño fruncido y de querer estar algo apartado de su persona se notaba con facilidad. Al llegar a la farmacia, el morado fue directo por un frasco de pastillas en específico y unos cigarros.

― ¿Y eso?―cuestionó al señalar la cajetilla.

―Osomatsu le relaja fumar una caja después del celo.

―Oh…

Pagaron y volvieron rumbo a la casa, la tensión entre ellos podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo, no sabían con exactitud quebrar el jodido silencio y más por la situación.

― ¿Por qué estás molesto?―por fin preguntó la alfa.

―Me llamaste a las dos de la madrugada interrumpiendo mi sueño, diciendo que mi hermano había entrado en celo y estaba en tu casa sin querer salir de tu habitación ¿no te parecen motivos suficientes?

―No te veías molesto cuando llegaste junto con Karamatsu.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

― ¿No será porque lo ordene quedarse?

El silencio se volvió a plasmar, había dado en el clavo y la reacción del chico era suficiente respuesta con solo escuchar un chasquido de lengua.

―Al parecer sigues siendo igual de lista, Totoko-chan―comentó de forma ácida el nini.

Y ante ese comentario la hizo retomar esos días de escuela, tal vez no lo noto de cierta forma, pero ahora se da cuenta que con los Matsus no logró relacionarse lo suficiente fueron Osomatsu y Karamatsu, los mayores parecían apoyarse mutuamente por algo y no entendía el por qué… pero después el de rojo comenzó a coquetearle y pasó más tiempo con él por el asunto del festival.

Ella había roto una barrera ante su descuido en el festival y ellos parecieron volverlo unirlo, aunque ya no era lo mismo.

Le entrego las pastillas al azul sin entrar a la casa.

―Me tardaré un poco más, pero sean pacientes―habló con nerviosismo.

―Como sea, Kusomatsu.

―Esperaremos afuera.

Tras cerrar la puerta se recargo en la pared de la calle y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos hasta el olor a nicotina le inundo las fosas nasales, miró de donde procedía y encontró a Ichi de cuclillas fumando.

―No le des vueltas al asunto, lo hemos ocultado casi por ocho años ¿para qué? Ser descubiertos porque a Osomatsu se le adelanto el celo.

Lo observó, carraspeaba y parecía más enojado de lo que estaba en el camino.

―Entonces es cierto…

― ¿Cierto qué?

―Sobre Karamatsu.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Kusomatsu…?

―Es un omega también ¿verdad?

― ¿Eso qué te incumbe?―braveó incorporándose con intención de fundar miedo.

―Me incumbe, porque en vez de sacar a un omega de mi casa se metió otro.

Ichi solo le dio una calada al cigarro y expulsó el humo directo a la cara de la mujer.

― ¿Y qué si lo es?

―Necesito una explicación, de alfa a alfa…

―También notaste eso ¿Por qué dejaste la universidad con lo lista que eres?

―Por la misma razón que creo que ustedes no quieren admitir lo que son.

Volvió a darle otra calada al cilindro― ¡Ah~! Parecemos betas, actuamos como betas, pero los únicos betas son nuestros padres y Jyushimatsu junto con Choromatsu. Los omegas son ellos, y los alfas de la familia son Totty y yo…

― ¿Todomatsu?

―No te sorprendas, el cabrón sabe ocultarlo muy bien hasta para confundirlo con un omega en varias ocasiones.

Ichimatsu dio su relato de los hechos, y admitió que los seis no eran todos iguales o despreocupados de la vida como pensó ella.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

_Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **La verdad de los sextillizos**_

* * *

Todos se miraron entre sí con los sobres en la mesa del comedor, estaban nerviosos y a la vez ansiosos de saber los resultados que contenía de ellos; uno por uno agarro su respectivo análisis y lo abrieron a la par de forma sincronizada.

Había muchos tipos de caras para expresar el alivio y descontento de los seis.

― ¿¡Por qué todos somos betas!?―resopló Choromatsu.

El tercero siempre pensó que tendría individualidad y una identidad si sus hermanos llegaran a tener exámenes diferentes entre sí, pero tal parecía que siempre debían de compartir como los demás; el mismo día al nacer, el mismo rostro, el mismo género y sub-sexo.

―Tal parece que Onii-chan no será un genial alfa…―exclamó el mayor.

― ¡Cállate, Aniki! No tendremos nunca independencia como van las cosas.

―Eso es cierto, Choromatsu-niisan.

―Gracias, Todomatsu.

―Creo que era lo más obvio, nacimos juntos después de todo...―comentó en neutro el cuarto.

―Es cierto, es genial ser del montón―celebró Jyushi con entusiasmo.

―Además dudo que nuestro círculo de amigos tengamos algún alfa u omega…

― ¡¿De qué hablas?! Solo tenemos a Chibita que apenas nos soporta, a Hatabou y Totoko, y lo demás que conocemos somos nosotros.

―Por eso mismo―soltó con carisma Oso.

La burbuja de los hermanos Matsuno no se podría romper ante la nueva normativa social, pronto alfas y omegas se juntaban con sus semejantes con tal de ser entendidos. No hubo cambios grandes, Chibita y Hatabou resultaron ser betas, el cambio en si fue Totoko, el amor platónico de toda su niñez.

Califico como alfa.

Vieron la distancia que marcaba, llegaron a pensar que el hecho de ser superior, uno de sus más grandes anhelos de ella al fin la hizo ver la mediocridad que son. Simples y del montón, pero la idea se descartó rápida al no tener apetito de socializar con sus semejantes o de querer huir de las omegas y betas que la consideraban atractiva.

El que más simpatizo en esa situación fue el mayor.

― ¡Hey! ¡Totoko-chan!―susurró en bajo Osomatsu.

Estaban en clases de matemáticas, su asiento se encontraba detrás de ella― ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó cortante.

― ¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea?

Ella se congelo por un momento y solo asintió en bajo, fue cuando los hermanos comenzaron a tratarla sin importar su rango, ella era la misma de una forma u otra. Pero no supieron como poco a poco ella se relacionaba mejor con Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, las mayores se relacionaban mejor entre ellos a pesar de estar en distinto grupo.

Parecían tener una identidad apartada de su familia, algo que Choromatsu le gusto realizar aunque fuera algo extraño las relaciones ante los demás, tal vez si podían vivir sus vidas de forma cotidiana sin ninguna característica de ser superior o inferior a los demás, no están malo ser todos por igual y fue un lindo ese pensar… hasta que llego ese día.

El maldito incidente.

Todos lo desean olvidar, incluso llegaron a tener solo fragmentos borrosos de lo sucedido por fortuna, aunque los únicos que sabían de ello eran los Matsus y Totoko.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y parecía muy confuso ¿Qué no eran todos por igual? No fueron por una semana a la escuela no solo porque Osomatsu entró en celo y se quedó en cuarentena alejado del resto, su única compañía resulto ser Karamatsu que también presenta algo de esos síntomas, pero no tan fuertes.

Volvieron hacerse los análisis de manera más profunda, y esto dio resultados distintos.

― ¿Omega?―exclamó el mayor sorprendiendo a la familia.

― ¡¿Eso no puede ser!? Se supone que somos todos por igual, no es así Okaa-san―habló el segundo.

―La verdad es posible…―habló con tristeza la madre― ¿No sé han preguntado lo complicado que fue tenerlos?

― ¿De qué hablas, Okaa-san?―cuestionó Jyushi preocupado.

―De seguro no lo pensaron ya que ahora están sanos…

La señora Matsuyo confeso las complicaciones del embarazo, siempre es complicado traer un niño al mundo, pero que sean seis al mismo tiempo debía de ser una gran hazaña. Los doctores le dijeron muchas cosas; desde abortar a los más débiles o que a los pocos meses alguno moriría. Ella no perdió la esperanza aunque su cuerpo se estirara de más, sentir la columna partirse en dos o ya no tener la posibilidad de salir de la cama por riesgo de perderlos a todos.

Nacieron a los seis meses de forma prematura una madrugada de mayo, conforme salían los bebes estos eran puestos en incubadoras de forma inmediata para no perder la vida. La melancolía se plasma en el rostro de la superior Matsuno al decir lo asustada que estaba, algunos se esforzaban por respirar y otros necesitaban la ayuda de un aparato para hacer esa acción, parecía que vivía en el hospital al cuidado de ellos; no tuvo el gozo de alimentarlos con el pecho, siempre el tubo debía de ser el intermediario. Fueron unos tortuosos tres meses hasta que al fin pudieron darse de alta.

―No me importo lo riesgoso del caso, o que el doctor me dijera que esto afectaría en un futuro, yo solo quería verlos con vida a todos―admitió con lágrimas.

Las expresiones de los seis ante esa historia eran de sí de conmoción y de horror de pensar que su existencia colgaba de un hilo desde el vientre materno. Aunque ahora todo ya está aclarado eso no solucionaba mucho, supieron de los peligros de que algunos fueran omegas y decidieron seguir con la farsa.

Era sencillo, Osomatsu y Karamatsu no se veían como los omegas estándares; no se les enganchó la cadera, su estatura fue la de un beta promedio, no tenían muchas facciones suaves y hasta podrían decirse que eran comunes.

Ichimatsu y Todomatsu no crecieron, todos median por igual, no tenía una voz de lo más poderosa y muy pocas veces tenían una mirada tan penetradora como los alfas; el problema de esto no era el físico, sino el olor. Se dieron cuenta que el ambiente que rodeaba a los omegas y a los alfas eran muy diferentes, pero cuando están todos juntos ese olor parecía mezclarse y ser el de un beta.

Aunque claro, después comenzaron a usar suspensores…

Y más por Osomatsu, a pesar que su aroma era común y hasta se podía decir corriente; seducía demasiado a los alfas, era parte de su encanto, había tenido pocos alfas que lo ayudaron a consumar el acto por voluntad propia. A pesar de ser un omega, mantenía un instinto en estado de alerta. Él seguía sin marca.

Aunque claro, tampoco Karamatsu no tenía marca, pero eran por distintas razones. Los omegas como Osomatsu por lo general ya tenían una pareja y con una cría…

— ¿A qué te refieres con distinto?

Ichi miró un poco el cigarro, este se había consumido a casi su totalidad. No le apetecía hablar de esas cosas, son asuntos que muy pocos comprenden.

— ¿Acaso me vez como un alfa?

— ¿Eh?—Totoko se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

—Antes de enterarte de esto y descartando lo que te he contando ¿Cómo nos veías?

Totoko parpadeo un poco y lo pensó por un momento, nunca pensó mucho en los demás; solo su cabeza se había llenado en como hubiera sido si Osomatsu catalogaba como alfa. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero parecía la más razonable durante mucho tiempo.

Y ahora veía todo muy distinto, cada vez encontraba más detalles en como se relacionan los seis juntos y cada uno podría hasta cumplir con su papel, pero de forma más discreta.

—Te veía como beta.

—Exacto…—Ichi le dio una última calada al cigarro—Tanto como yo como Karamatsu no nos movieron de ahí—susurró en bajito.

Con miedo, miedo de que Totoko preguntará por más cosas, miedo de lo sucedería mañana temprano y más que nada, de lo que pensarían los demás a esto.

Ichimatsu observo la colilla, esperó a que el humo se extinguiera—Digamos que él y yo compartimos algo más…

Se sentía en un confesionario, diciendo todo lo que había guardado con celos referente a sus hermanos y la condición de ellos; pero Karamatsu era un punto y aparte, y Totoko solo tendría la satisfacción de saber una oración de la relación que tenían ellos dos…

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
